Let's Go on a Vongola Style School Trip! The Complete Memory OVA
Die ist die erste Reborn! OVA. Es geht um Tsuna und seinen Freunden, bei einen Trip im "Vongola-Style", organisiert von Reborn. Sie werden Japans Länder und Sehenswürdigkeiten in 2 Tagen besichtigen, dabei treffen sie auf Freunde und jede menge Überraschungen von Reborn. =Inhalt= Kyoko fragt Tsuna ob er mit auf einen Ausflug fährt, natürlich mischt sich Reborn ein und sagt er würde diesen Organisieren. Am Abend kann Tsuna vor lauter Aufregung, das er "alleine" mit Kyoko sein würde nicht schlafen so dass ihm Reborn mit einem Hammer einen Schlag verpasst. Am Nächsten Morgen wacht Tsuna im Bus neben Gokudera auf, als er sich fragt was Gokudera im Bus macht entdeckt er, dass Lambo, I-Pin, Yamamoto, Reborn, Bianchi, Ryohei, Futa und Haru auch da sind. Während Reborn erklärt, dass er dafür sorgt das alle entspannen, sieht man Hibari auf dem Dach des Busses, schlafend. Die einzige die nicht kommen wollte war Chrome. thumb|left| Ihr erster halt ist Nagoya zum Besichtigen der "Vongola-Burg". Während die Kinder und Mädchen den Aufzug benutzen, müssen die Jungs mit einem Seil die Burg erklimmen. Natürlich schafft es Tsuna nicht und landet im Wasser. Der zweite halt ist Osaka. Um dort etwas Essen zu können müssen die Jungs erst mal Geld verdienen, Gokudera als Lambos Kellner, Tsuna und Yamamoto machen den Abwasch und Ryohei schreit draußen nach den Gästen. Hibari isst etwas in einem anderem Restaurant und entdeckt dort am Tresen Chrome, Ken und Chikusa, welche er aber ignoriert. Als nun das Geld für Essen da war, brachen sie wieder auf, nach Hokkaido, so dass die Jungs leer ausgingen.thumb|Etwas andere Reisemöglichkeiten... thumb|left|Hibari auf den Dach des Buses Da dies aber in einer Stunde eigentlich umöglich ist muss Tsuna den mit dem Bus, im Todeswillen-Modus, dorthin fliegen. Doch Tsuna kann nicht lange im Todeswillen-Modus verweilen, so dass Giannini mit dem Bus in den Flug-Modus geht. Dort angekommen, besichtigen sie für das Schneefest die Eis-Skulpturen. Eine davon sieht aus wie der "Vongola-Sauraus", an dem sich Lambo gleich erleichtern muss. thumb|left Wie sich dadurch herausstellt, war die Statue Dinos Schildkröte Enzo.thumb|Zero Point Breaktrough: First Edition im Einsatz. Ihr nächster halt ist Fukuoka, sie reisen nun wieder von "B nach A" mit einer speziellen Behandelung für Tsuna, um dort das "Hakata Dontaku Festival" zu besuchen. Danach wollen sie sich im Vongoal-Hotel ausruhen. Sie werden von der Hotelbesitzerin Bianchi und ihren Mitarbeiterinnen Haru, I-Pin und Kyoko empfangen. In den Heißen Quellen treffen sie auf die Varia die gerade Urlaub machen. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung was Tsuna und seine Freunde hier machen, beginnen sie mit einer Wasserschlacht. Da es Hibari zu laut ist mischt er sich ein. Lambo, der aus Angst versucht zu den Mädchen rüber zu klettern, bekommt einen Treffer ab und landet auf Gokuderas Gesicht und zieht dann die 10-Jahre Bazooka, die Gokudera trifft und zuerst mit seinem 10 Jahren jüngeren ich tauscht. Nachdem Gokudera so wie Yamamoto und Ryohei von der Bazooka getroffen wurden, tauschen mit ihren Gegenstücken aus der Futur Arc die Plätze, für sie hat es den Anschein als würde die Varia sie angreifen und mischen sich deshalb ernsthaft ein. thumb|left|Die Wächter aus der Zukunft erscheinen! Doch dann wir auch die Varia von der Bazooka getroffen, in diesem Augeblick verfliegt die Wirkung bei den andern so das Tsuna eine Todeswillen Pillen nimmt und alle mit dem Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition einfriert. Beim Abendessen erfahren sie dass sie mit den immer noch Erwachsenen Varia um das Essen kämpfen müssen, die Verlierer bekommen Bianchis Essen. Die erste Runde bestreiten Gokudera und Squalo, wie sich nun herausstellt ist es ein Talentwettbewerb, Squalo lässt auf seinem Schwert ein Kreisel laufen. Gokudera befehlt Uri durch einen Ring zu springen, diese aber zerkratzt ihm lieber das Gesicht wodurch ihn Reborn zum Sieger erklärt. thumb|Reborn's Abbild auf dem Tokyo Tower In der zweiten Runde treten Bel und Ryohei gegen einander an. Bel formt eine Eisskulptur und Ryohei will 1000 Liegestützen machen, wobei Bel diese Runde gewinnt. In der dritten Runte tritt Yamamoto gegen Lussuria an. Yamamoto dreht sich im Kreis und balanciert dabei einen Baseballschläger, Lussuria nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab. Die Runde gewinnt Yamamoto. In der 4. Runde treffen Lambo und Levi aufeinander, doch Lambo schläft einfach. Nach diesen Unentschieden tritt Tsuna gegen Xanxus an. Xanxus will eine Kerze auf Levis Kopf mit seinen Waffen "wegpusten", doch da er keine hat gewinnt Tsuna. Als nun Tsuna und seine Freunde was Essen können, stellen sie mit Erschrecken fest, dass alles verschwunden ist. Das ganze Essen ist bei Hibari auf einmal in einem anderem Raum gelandet. Bevor nun alle zu Bett gehen erzählt Reborn noch eine Gruselgeschichte, in der es heißt das die Frau die man hinter ihm auf der Rolle sieht in der Nacht verschwindet und durch das Hotel streift. Im Schlafsaal erschreckt Lambo Tsuna, da dieser auf die Toilette muss, die anderen schließen sich dem gleich an. Als sie im Dunklengang in Richtung Toilette gehen, kommen ihnen 3 Lichter entgegen, was Tsuna für menschliche Seelen hält, dies aber nur die Mädchen mit Kerzen sind, und wegrennt die anderen folgen ihm vor Schreck. Zurück im Schlafsaal stellt Gokudera fest, dass die Frau auf der Rolle fehlt. Doch Reborn hat diese einfach nur umgedreht. Am nächsten Morgen mache sie sich auf zu der letzten Sehenswürdigkeit den Tokyo Tower. Dort erfahren sie das Reborn gebeten worden ist dem 9ten die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Japan zu zeigen und nun habe er ein ganzes Album davon. Kategorie:OVA Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Anime-Episoden Kategorie:Special Kategorie:Merchandising